Residence Evil
by Mesara
Summary: As Kakuzawa releases silpelit six to capture Nana, the Kaede Inn becomes a deathtrap for all its inhabitants.
1. Trouble on the Horizon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied._

_Although it's a sequel to "The Fight Game", it can still be read as an independent fic. Anyway, after an exhausting two days of tension between Nana and Lucy, apologies have been said and everyone returns to their normal routines. The enemy, Kakuzawa, also returns to his routine of hunting down the two free diclonii. How will he manage that? And how will the Kaede residents manage that?_

Trouble on the Horizon 

"No, Arakawa", Kakuzawa resisted. "I told you that I'd tell you later".

"But sir, I'd like to know now", Arakawa pressed. "Why are you after Nana? We can't even confirm if Lucy is still alive".

Kakuzawa let out an exasperated sigh and checked his watch: 10:35 P.M. Then he turned to face his assistant.

"Damn it", he cursed. "I guess I won't get any rest until I finally talk, huh? Very well, follow me".

The two headed down the hallway and took a turn towards Kakuzawa's office. Arakawa followed her superior inside before he said another word. Kakuzawa sat down in his chair. Somehow, the distant seaside view looked unfriendly at this time of night.

"Sit", he said with a hand gesture.

His assistant took her seat across from his desk. Kakuzawa reached into his cabinet and pulled out a portfolio of important files.

"You were working with my son for the development of the vector virus vaccine, right?" he asked.

"Yes sir", Arakawa replied.

"I have had another team of researchers further examine your results. Apparently, there is more to the vaccine that I thought would have been possible.

"What?"

"This vaccine is obviously anti-viral", Kakuzawa explained. "When injected into a human, the immune system adapts to it and is thus able to destroy the vector virus in the event of an infection. But when injected into a diclonius, the results are found to be lethal. The diclonius brain, the pineal gland in particular, is where the greatest concentration of the virus lies. The anti-viral attacks that area and overwhelms the immune system. The brain suffers damage as a result".

"So are you saying that you're thinking of using this as a weapon?" Arakawa asked.

"No, I'm saying that your discovery of the vaccine may make our captive silpelits more useful after all", Kakuzawa answered.

"How?"

"Genetic engineering. We need to work on mapping out the complete genetic code of the vector virus. From there, we could modify the virus, inject it into a silpelit, and make any desired genetic changes to the subject! The reproductive incapability of silpelits can be nullified! We could create an even more powerful breed of diclonii! Even more powerful than Lucy herself!"

"Here we go again", Arakawa muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he interrupted.

"Oh nothing, sir", she quickly answered. "But that still doesn't explain why you want Nana".

"I've already told you about my former plans about the catalyst of a new mankind. Initially, I was planning on using Lucy to pass on my offspring, for we could be the new Adam and Eve. But I was foolish. It would only be possible if she were sedated and unconscious. That is a challenge in itself. Her vectors would make short work of anyone trying to implant the male reproductive cells into her. The same is true for all the other silpelits in this facility. Even if we could implant the sperm into any, most would rather commit suicide. None of them are willing. But number seven though. Ah, she may be useful. Silpelit seven has never raised a vector in lethal force. Even when Kurama ordered her to do so, she didn't. Her docile personality is the key. Silpelit seven, Nana, can be the Eve of a new diclonius race!"

The thought made Arakawa shudder. Luckily, her cell phone rang just in time to stop her from asking any stupid questions.

"One moment", she told Kakuzawa as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Arakawa ma'am?" the voice on the other line asked. "This is the commander of the SAT unit that was sent. We have failed to capture silpelit seven".

"What? Has anyone been killed?"

"Fortunately not. She used one of our men as a human shield in her escape, but she let him live. We know that she's not willing to come back".

"How do you know that?" Arakawa asked.

"She mentioned something about having a life to live", the commanding lieutenant stated.

"That explains it…" Arakawa mumbled. "I always knew that diclonii and humans could coexist in peace…"

"We must go back and try to capture her again!" the commanding lieutenant demanded. "And that bitch Lucy too!"

"Don't worry commander, Kakuzawa plans to dispatch a silpelit for that purpose".

"No! You have to send me and my men back in!" screamed the commander. "I'm not done!"

"I can't!" Arakawa yelled into her phone. "Look commander, I share your grief in the loss of the men killed by Lucy, but you can't let your feelings get in the way of your orders".

The other line was met with a tense silence.

"I understand, ma'am", the commander complied.

"That's good to hear. Be sure to make it back".

"Yes ma'am".

Arakawa finally ended the call. Kakuzawa looked at her intently.

"Was that the unit that was dispatched to capture silpelit seven?" he asked.

"Yes", his assistant answered.

"I'm guessing that they failed to succeed?"

"Yes…sir", Arakawa uncomfortably answered.

"Then it's confirmed. Indeed Nana still suppresses her homicidal tendencies. Arakawa?"

"Yes?"

"Number six is ready, right?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Yes he is".

"Good. Make sure that he's prepared for combat by tomorrow morning".

"Yes sir".

"I don't know if he's up to it, but it's not like he a choice anyway".

The next day at the Kaede Inn entrance… 

"Aww, come on Bando!" Mayu pleaded. "Why can't you stay?"

"Yeah, why can't you?" Nana echoed.

Bando turned around and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look", he started. "I've already explained. Rough and tough, that's what I am. There's no run and gun action here, period. I have a life, you know. Good day."

Bando continued to walk down the pavement and disappeared around the corner of the Kaede Inn entrance. Nana and Mayu glumly stared down the silent path. He had spent an amusing morning with them, although it was nothing more than gaming on Kouta's computer. Nevertheless, he kept his "tough guy" demeanor about him, and left the inn with that same manner.

"Don't worry, Nana", Mayu consoled. "He'll be around when he's needed".

"Yeah, I hope so", Nana answered. "You still have that number?"

"What number?"

"Umm…I can't remember…a…something phone?"

"It's a cell phone", Mayu corrected.

"Oh".

"And yes, I still do have his number!" Mayu cheerily answered.

"Yay!" Nana squealed in delight. "Whenever we need him, we can call him!"

"I hope that doesn't happen for a while", Kouta grimly added.

The two girls spun around and saw Kouta standing behind them with a pensive look on his face.

"Kouta-san, what's wrong?" Mayu asked.

"Bando…" he whispered in silent reply. "He was the soldier on the beach who attacked Lucy and me".

Nana and Mayu exchanged concerned looks before turning their attention back to Kouta.

"Both of you, I know you like him very much, but I don't trust him. Not fully. Don't forget what he tried to do to Lucy".

Kouta turned around and began heading inside.

"Oh, and Yuka needs help with supper. Why don't you help her, Mayu?"

"Okay", Mayu answered.

Nana watched her friend follow Kouta inside. She knew that the aftershock of the recent events was still present. But she had no idea that the war had only just begun…

Sorry for the delay in releasing this follow-up fic! Anyways, I'll be working on the second chapter soon!

_I'll also be writing some Azumanga Daioh fics, so keep a watch for that too._


	2. A Hesitant Superweapon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied._

_The Kaede Inn residents have no idea that the war is still waged on them. However, Kakuzawa is determined to capture Nana, and use her as the new Eve of the diclonius race. That is, after he's done convincing his new superweapon to obey his plan._

A Hesitant Superweapon

Arakawa walked down the long hallway, heading towards number six's experimental chamber. Checking the time, she saw that it was about an hour to midnight. Due to the way things were going, she was becoming increasingly tired and mentally numb. Nevertheless, the high paying salary and her next shower were the only motivations that kept her going. Then her own family crossed her mind.

"Mom and Dad", Arakawa whispered to herself. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

It has been about a couple of years since she had seen them in person. Her position at the facility kept her relatively busy even around holidays, but that wasn't the reason. Arakawa recalled the day when she failed to get into medical school. It was the day when it all fell apart. It was the day when she had lost every bit of her family's support and approval. She was now alone. Fortunately for her, she managed to get accepted the next year. Unfortunately though, Arakawa was too shaken by her past failure and refused to reestablish contact with her family. Then another thought crossed the Arakawa's mind.

"What about all of these silpelits?" she asked herself. "What about their families? Then again, they don't feel any guilt, do they?"

Arakawa was so busy recollecting her past that she nearly missed number six's room. Then her eye caught an adjacent experimental chamber: Nana's room.

"And what about her?" she thought. "I don't know if what I heard was true, but does she really have a family now, even with Kurama gone?"

Arakawa stopped reminiscing and turned to enter silpelit six's room. The glass view revealed a young silpelit boy that looked around fourteen. It was number six himself, informally named by Arakawa as Roku. Like the other silpelits, he was chained to the wall, naked, and slightly bloodstained. Roku was fast asleep in the corner of his experimental chamber.

"What is the status of the subject?" she asked the supervising scientist.

"Healthy and docile, as usual", the scientist reported. "He's currently asleep right now".

"I'm curious", Arakawa stated. "Do you know the details of how Roku acquired that gender and characteristics?"

"Do you name all the diclonii that you study?" chuckled the scientist. "Or is it just a memory aid?"

"Just answer the question", Arakawa irritably said.

"Well ma'am, the probability that those born with the vector virus will turn out female is about 98 percent. This silpelit happened to land on the other two percent. For some unknown reason, the virus has a "preference" for selecting the X chromosome over the Y. There are other characteristics, like docility, that can genetically occur with a very low probability. This silpelit also has the remarkable ability to track down other silpelits over extremely large distance. Other diclonii can do this, but are limited by short range. To top off the advantages, he possesses a "stealth" ability, enabling him to stay telepathically undetected by other diclonii. Unfortunately, there is a fine print to all this. Aside from sterility, number six has only one vector, and it only has an effective range of 1.5 meters. I wouldn't say that he's of the battle-ready quality. However, take a word of caution. His vector is capable of infecting necrotic cells, to say nothing more of dead bodies. Number six's vector has a "regenerative version" of the virus."

"Does that mean that he can bring the dead back to life?" Arakawa asked.

"A different life", the scientist corrected. "Once reanimated, the corpses are mentally connected to silpelit six. We're not sure yet, but it seems possible that he can command these bodies at will. It's also a possibility that these bodies can be immune to any other vector attack other than his. It could be his advantage in combat against other silpelits."

"So he's a super radar, a stealth diclonius, and the overlord of a zombie army?" Arakawa summarized.

"Yes ma'am", replied the scientist.

"I need access to his chamber", Arakawa requested. "Kakuzawa's orders".

The scientist turned around and took a submachine gun out of a nearby weapons locker.

"Here", he offered. "It's basic safety procedures".

Arakawa shook her head and pushed away the firearm.

"It's not necessary", she said. "I've seen him many times and I have his trust".

"Very well ma'am, just don't forget what happened to poor Saito and her 'trust' in Mariko".

Without further delay, the scientist used the chamber controls to open the door. Arakawa stepped in and approached the resting silpelit. Roku was a light sleeper and immediately stirred upon hearing Arakawa's footsteps.

"Roku?" Arakawa called.

Roku sat up and opened his eyes after a few seconds.

"Oh, Ms. Arakawa", he politely greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"I need to ask a favor of you".

"What kind of favor?"

Arakawa spent the next few minutes explaining a simplified version of Kakuzawa's overzealous plan. Roku's facial expression gave away his fear and disapproval after hearing the plan.

"Capture?" he innocently asked. "But…but…I can't do that…especially against Nana".

"I don't think you're in the position to make decisions", Kakuzawa stated.

Arakawa spun around and saw her superior standing behind her. A man with a rifle accompanied him.

"Do you know what this is?" Kakuzawa asked.

"No", Roku answered.

"It's a high-powered anti-tank rifle", Kakuzawa added. "If you refuse to comply, you will be terminated".

"It's not that I can't do it", Roku reasoned, "its just that I feel like I shouldn't do that to Nana. Not after all she's gone through".

Immediately, the rifleman fired his weapon at Roku's shoulder. The said silpelit attempted to block the round, but was still grazed.

"AAARGH!" he cried out in pain as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Kakuzawa stepped closer to him.

"The choice is yours, number six: stick to your unguided morality and die, or a chance to stay alive", Kakuzawa threatened.

The rifleman cocked his firearm and pointed it at the silpelit's head. Roku stared down the menacing barrel and lowered his head in defeat.

"Yes sir", he obeyed.

"Good".

Arakawa could do nothing but look helplessly at Roku's predicament.

The next afternoon at a local Kamakura bakery…

"Dammit!" Bando yelled as he pounded his fist against the counter. "Don't you have anything else other than this cursed melon bread? I'd rather wipe my ass with a bundle of this crap!"

The frightened storeowner turned pale and backed away before making coming up with a last minute offer.

"We…we…have sata andagi", the storeowner stuttered.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's an Okinawan donut".

Bando sighed and reached into his wallet.

"Fine, it'll do", he resigned. "How much?"

"100 yen".

Bando soon received a fried donut, fresh from the fryer.

"Oh be careful sir!" the storeowner answered. "It's-"

His warning was too late as Bando took a large mouthful out of the steaming sata andagi.

"-hot", the storeowner paused.

A moment later, Bando clutched his mouth and staggered in pain.

"AAARGH!" he screamed. "Hot, hot, hot! Water! Water, dammit!"

Bando got to a nearby sink and doused his entire mouth with water. After recovering, he turned to face the now terrified storeowner.

"I hope your store spontaneously explodes!" Bando yelled as he stormed out the door.

Meandering along the sidewalk, Bando took another bite out of his donut. Then he looked up in the general direction of the Kaede Inn.

"At least those kids have something to do", he muttered.

On another Kamakuran road…

Lucy drove Mayu and Nana home from another exhausting day at school. She, too, was tired from her day at the university. The studies in themselves were manageable. However, the stress of having to make sure that her horns were hidden and that Nyuu stayed asleep added a new meaning to the word "tired".

"Algebra is so hard", Nana complained. "How is it possible to solve for an x? Even I know that x isn't a number".

"Haha, no Nana", Mayu said. "In this case, you just have to make sure that only x remains on one side of the equation".

"So what's the point of this homework? There aren't even any problems that have an x on both sides of the equation!"

Mayu stifled her chuckles at Nana's cute sense of ignorance. Soon, she caught a glimpse of Lucy's pensive, yet drained look.

"Are you tired Lucy?" Mayu asked.

Lucy glanced at Mayu before turning her attention back to the road.

"Obviously", she muttered. "You?"

"Yeah", Mayu responded. "Nana is cracking me up, right Nana?"

One glance behind her showed that Nana had already dozed off.

"If you're tired Lucy, why not let me have a go at the wheel?" Mayu asked. "It must be fun to drive!"

"No", Lucy answered. "I believe you're too young. Besides, driving isn't as relaxing when it's done under a fake license".

"_Nani?_"

"Look in my handbag", Lucy said.

Mayu looked into the bag and pulled out the license from Lucy's wallet.

"Kouta went through a lot of trouble just to get me one", Lucy clarified. "Damn horns. Damn photo identification".

"It says here that your name is Kaede", Mayu noted. "Did you choose that name?"

"No", Lucy answered. "There's a story behind that name, but now is not the-"

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes constricted and her breathing quickened.

"Another one!?" she fearfully whispered.

Lucy floored the pedal and sent the car speeding at double the limit.

"What is it!?" Mayu yelled over the screeching tires.

Lucy offered no response and kept speeding before taking cover into an alleyway. She scanned her surroundings before turning off the engine.

"Lucy, what the hell is wrong!?" Mayu asked in a shocked manner.

Lucy turned to face Mayu. Her frenzied look was still present.

"Another silpelit", she answered. "I feel it. No, it's a he…this silpelit has different objective…he's been ordered to capture Nana. But why?"

"But if there are more of your kind out there, why isn't Nana also panicking?" Mayu asked.

The two girls looked behind them. Nana was soundly asleep.

"You're right", Lucy said. "Maybe it's just me".

"Maybe you're just a bit shaken", Mayu assumed. "It's easy to get paranoid after surviving an ordeal like yours. You'll be okay. Can you still drive?"

"Yeah".

Lucy started up the engine and headed for the inn. Something in her gut told her that Mayu's assumption may not be right.

_Indeed Lucy's gut feeling is right, but you'll find out how in the next chapter: Reaction._


	3. Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied

_Lucy's forewarning was correct, and danger approaches her fellow residents. It's only a matter of time._

_Sorry for the late update._

Reaction

Kouta and Yuka sat together at the table. Both were going over their lessons. Kouta flipped a pen over his finger with slight boredom and worry.

"That's odd", Kouta said, "It doesn't take Lucy this long to pick up the girls".

"Don't worry about it, Kouta", Yuka reassured. "She's only been gone for a half hour. Must be the Kamakuran rush hour traffic.

"Yeah…" Kouta trailed. "The soldier from the beach…"

"Hmm?"

"Bando".

"What about him?"

"I don't trust him. I can't see why Mayu and Nana like him".

"Kouta-kun…" Yuka started. "You've been poring over that man ever since he showed up. I don't blame you, though. I feel uneasy whenever he shows up to play that damned fight game on your computer".

"Two player mode with either of the girls…"

Yuka nodded.

"If they can trust him, why can't we? They don't see any harm from a trash-talking SAT soldier. Come to think of it, he always shows up in the same clothes. It seems like he has nowhere else to go. Did he go AWOL or something?"

"I heard from Lucy that he deserted the SAT and is currently living in some remote beach shack", Kouta answered. "Now that you mention it, I do feel sorry for him. But he looks so ominous with those guns. Did you see the size of those pistols?"

"Kouta-san", Yuka said. "He's alone out there. Boredom has been known to make people go insane. What if we let him stay here for good?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. The girls like having him around, he could help us maintain this place, and I'd always feel safe living with a bodyguard like him".

"Gaming is the only reason why Bando shows up here", Kouta rebutted. "Then he leaves, as grumpy as before. Yuka-chan, he's the kind who wants action. He wants to go out and fight, shoot people, or whatever he finds fun".

"Maybe so, but there are plenty of backbreaking chores that he could do. There are many rooms that he could stay in. He could join us for dinner at the table. Who knows, maybe he'd even share some more of his war stories".

"Hmm, you're right", Kouta agreed. "Plus, I'd like to get out of this harem-like lifestyle."

"What did you say!?" Yuka asked, take aback.

"Despite the fun in living with four girls in a place like this, five if you count Nyuu, it seems a bit sleazy to me, don't you think?"

Yuka responded by whacking Kouta on the head with a slipper.

"Yes, it would be".

"Oww! Yuka, I was just joking around!"

"Ha ha, you better be!"

The two cousins continued to chuckle together before returning to their studies.

"Then again, Bando would be a better candidate in this kind of lifestyle", Kouta started.

Yuka was about to whack Kouta again until she heard the screech of tires on the walkway pavement.

"Oh, looks like they're home", she noted. "See Kouta-kun? I told you not to worry so much".

Kouta exited the inn and was stunned by what he saw: Mayu was sitting in the driver's seat of the car.

"Mayu!? What are you doing there?"

"Sorry, Kouta-san!" Mayu called out. "Lucy changed back into Nyuu while we were in traffic. It took me a while to figure out the stick did".

"That was the scariest drive ever!" Nana chided from the backseat. "You're horrible at driving!"

"Nyuu…" Nyuu curtly agreed.

"Nana, I'm willing to bet that you couldn't even find the ignition", Mayu lightheartedly countered.

The three girls soon afterwards entered the inn.

"What's for dinner?" Nana asked.

"I have to see what we have in the refrigerator", Yuka replied.

Mayu approached Kouta. There was something urgent on her mind.

"Kouta-san, can we talk?" she asked. "It's about Lucy".

"Sure, what is it?"

The two walked further down the hallway, away from everyone else.

"We were about halfway home when Lucy began freaking out. She sped out of there as if someone was after her. She later told me that she sensed another silpelit. Lucy thinks that he is bent on capturing Nana".

"He?"

"Lucy says that this silpelit is a male".

"Oh no!"

Kouta's face twisted into a look of horror.

"She knows!"

"Who knows, Kouta-san?"

"That assistant! I was with her on the day Professor Kakuzawa was killed. She probably identified me to whoever is sending this silpelit out. Mayu, Nana's not the only one in danger: we all are".

"Speaking about Nana-san, she didn't seem scared. When Lucy was panicking, Nana was sound asleep. Why didn't she detect this silpelit? It's almost as if Lucy is imagining things".

"Still though", Kouta said, "We can't take any chances".

"What are we going to do?" Mayu asked.

"We're going to install a latch on the main door. Mayu, be sure to tell Lucy and Nana to be on the lookout".

"What if we're outside the inn?"

"Stay together with Nana for mutual protection. The same can be said for Lucy".

"Should we tell the others?"

"No, I don't want to cause any unnecessary panic. To be honest with you, I don't know how I can keep us safe much longer".

Mayu could only look helplessly at Kouta as she heard the grim reality of the situation…

**The next afternoon at the Kamakuran graveyard…**

A helicopter descended into the decrepit vicinity of the graveyard. It was Kakuzawa's aircraft. He, his assistant, and a few other men accompanied Roku to the various graves.

"Number six, you know what to do", Kakuzawa ordered.

"But I'm not even sure if I can, are you?" Roku asked.

"That's why you're here", Kakuzawa impatiently answered. "Now get to work!"

With hesitation, Number six summoned his only vector. He plunged the vector deep into one of the graves. Then he waited.

"Well?" Kakuzawa asked.

Roku did not answer. He continued to stare at the grave. Moments later, a human corpse broke free of its grave. It was partially decayed and its burial clothing was soiled with dirt. Arakawa and the other men recoiled in fear.

"Stand your ground", Kakuzawa ordered.

The corpse turned to face Roku, and stopped. It seemed to expectantly wait for orders to be given.

"No way!" Arakawa said, astonished.

Kakuzawa turned to face his assistant.

"Arakawa, are you sure that the student lives at this address?" he asked.

"Yes sir".

"Good. Number six, command this corpse".

"But-" Roku protested.

"Do it!"

Roku looked at his reanimated creation.

"Walk over here", he said, pointing the location.

The corpse grunted and slowly crept towards said location.

"It's perfect", Kakuzawa observed. "Reanimate another one".

"Sir", Arakawa said.

"What?"

"Why did you ask me about the student?"

"Because he too, poses a threat", Kakuzawa grimly answered.

Further into the city, the Kaede residents continued with caution on their daily lives. Their vigilance wouldn't be enough to stop what was coming, though…


End file.
